


[podfic] get loved, make more

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Figuring-It-All-Out Fic, LGBTQ Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia’s tried to get better at putting words to the things she’s feeling, at dropping all the adorbs and actually saying stuff sometimes, but it’s so big, what Gigi’s telling her, and Lydia doesn’t want to screw it up with, “Sorry that your mom’s dead.” It would be different, maybe, if Gigi was just Darcy’s sister or just a friend of Lizzie’s, but she’s not, not exactly. She’s Lydia’s friend too now, like really, and so Lydia rearranges the carrots into nothing and tries to think of something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] get loved, make more

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get loved, make more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690426) by [allthingsholy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsholy/pseuds/allthingsholy). 



> Thank you, Allthingsholy, for permission to record! This is such a lovely fic; I had a good time with it.

Title: get loved, make more  
Length: 1:00:10  
File Size/Type: 58 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qyhhpyoc0807j8z/get_loved%2C_make_more.mp3)


End file.
